Jane's Angel
by MissKoinu
Summary: Jane, a warrior angel is now faced with the hard task of saving her family and friends, and well pretty much her whole town against her evil father! with her best friends by her side to help in the problem of saving her town from darkness and death


**Chapter 1 – What's happening?**

(Jane)

"Give me back my hat Kris!" I said in a growl, "Why should I? It's not my fault you didn't get taller over summer break," Kris said back.

My name is **Jane**. I'm 17 and the guy with my hat is **Kris**. He is only a month older than me, so he thinks he can just boss me around. Kris and I are life-time friends, and I kind of have a little crush on him, but Kris is so slow that he doesn't have a clue. Anyway, so now that summer break is over, here comes the cold again in the little town of** Sunset Hill** where things happen and people _**sometimes**_care.

"Kris please, can we just stop this and head to class?" I said with a sigh. "Sure we can, but you have to ask me in that sweet voice of yours," he answered back. "Kris," I said as sweetly as possible. "Yes princess?" he snickered. "May I pretty please have my hat back?" I waited for his answer.

When Kris and I were kids, I used a sweet voice to get what I wanted from him such as candy or a toy or even for him to change the TV channel because he was watching something stupid, but now that we are older Kris likes hearing _**or forcing**_ me to use it.

"Sure princess," he handed my hat back with a smile and just for fun - he bowed. "Ha ha, funny. Now let's go Kris!" I grabbed his hand and we ran to class. The bell rang just as we both got in the doorway. "Miss Jane, you are late once again for class," Our teacher, Mrs. Williams said.

Mrs. Williams is the meanest teacher in the world and she thinks that all her students love her, but just because you _**make then**_ write, "Mrs. Williams is the best," on their papers doesn't mean it's true.

"The same goes to you to Kristopher," she continued. "Yes ma'am," we both said then sat down in our seats. "Thanks a lot Kris, one more tardy slip and I'm _**so grounded**_!" I snapped at Kris. "Ya, Well who cares," he rolled his eyes.

Kris is one of those boys who has _**girls around**_ him all the time. Last year he said he got _**7**_ love letters, and got asked out _**3 **_times. I, on the other hand only got asked out _**once**_, and got _**3**_ letters paced to me, but they all said, "Give to Kris" on them.

(Kris)

When school got out, I didn't feel like waiting for Kris like I always do. I just felt like being alone, away from him. I didn't take the bus either, so by the time it was dark, I was only half way home. I was getting tired, so I stopped at a nearby bench," Why doesn't he notice that I like him?" I thought to myself. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, so I got up and headed home.

The house I live in is big. Like 2 stories big. It has 5 rooms, 4 bath rooms, a huge library, the biggest pool anyone has ever seen, a master kitchen, and a really big living room. But the only people really living there was my aunt and I.

(Path to home)

"I'm home!" I shouted as I walked in the door. "Up here sweetie," I looked up to find my aunt on a ladder cleaning windows. "Where is Kris?" she said. "He was busy again," I said with a groan. "Aww, that's too bad. I was going to make his favorite," she said with a dirty rag in her mouth.

I walked up the stairs to my room and dove head first into my bed. "He is so stupid!" I pretended that my pillow was him and through it. The _**sharp pain**_ came back and hurt even worse than before. "I just need some air," I thought to myself. I opened my window and climbed down the _**vine **_to the ground.

Sometimes I would take night walks like this with Kris, but he thinks he is too good for them now. I felt the sharp pain again, "Why does my back hurt so much?" I winced. I rubbed my shoulder and felt a _**feathery thing**_ behind me. I looked down at my shadow to find what looked like _**wings. **_"What is going on!" I said with panic in my voice and ran home.

"Aunty, come quick!" I shouted as loud as I could. "You know I'm right here, right?" she said, "So what wrong?" she said sarcastically. "Look at me! Anything different to you, anything at all?"I said annoyed, "Well the wings are new, and the ears are cool. I wonder if its time… you might be it," she said with a smile. "What are you talking about?" I yelled, "What's happening to me?"

** Chapter 2 – The Fight**

She ran to the library and bounced across the room, searching through many books until she found one with a big letter "_**A**_" on the cover. She put the book on her reading desk and flipped though some pages.

(Angel princes from long ago)

She started reading out loud to herself, "Long ago the heavens and the underworld were at peace with the humans until one day the demons and the evil things attacked. Only the angel _**princess **_could save them, but the powerful dark lord, _**Argon**_, of the underworld tried to stop the princess, so she gave her very life to save the humans that she loved to watch from the clouds above. They say that on the day she died feathers fell from the sky spotted with red."

She looking at me, but I was too busy looking at myself in the mirror next to me to notice. "Jane, come here please," she sounded awfully serious. I walked to her and she showed me a picture of a _**young boy**_, about Kris' age or older. "That looks like Kris," I said kind of surprised. "This boy is named knight. He helped the princess in the battle," my aunt said. "That doesn't really explain much, but sure." I said sarcastically. "Jane I don't think you get it. You are the princess... or at least a very old descendent of her." She said, "You need to listen to _**reason**_ right now, because I don't think you have _**a choice**_."

After my aunt and I were done talking, I headed up to my room for bed. Luckily that tomorrow is Friday and I could tell Kris about what happened. That morning I took a nice hot shower. When I got out I finally noticed that my wings _**were gone**_ and had left a strange tattoo on my back.

_Flash back_

"Now remember Jane: as soon as _**midnight**_ comes your wings will disappear, so I need you to be very careful of what you do at night. Are you even listening to me Jane?" "Huh, umm yes. Midnight, be careful, got it."

(Angle Jane)

_Back to chapter 2_

I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror, "Oh Ya forgot," I said to myself, "It only happened at night." That day had to be the first time I actually ever wanted to go to school. I ran through the halls searching for Kris. "Where the heck is he?" I finally found him by his locker, "Kris that's it!" Remember how I said that Kris is one of those boys who _**practically**_ has girls all over him? Well…

"Kris you pig!" I yelled with anger. He was by his locker with _**3 girls**_, showing off his muscles! As if he had any… I just wanted to slap him right then and there. "Well hi there princess," he said with a smirk on his face. "Don't princess me you jerk!" in my head I was giving those girls to the _**count of 5**_ to get away from him. Lucky for them they did and left. Kris leaned on his locker and looked at me. "I'm really not going to ask Kris," my hands were in tight_** fists**_ at this point, "And if we weren't at school I would- " "You would what? What could a silly little princess do to a big boy like me?" he said still smiling. "Kris," I said in a sweet voice. "Yes princess?" he answered. _**Smack!**_

** Chapter 3 – Kris meets Angel**

"Ok class, just let me take roll then we can get started. Hmm, it looks like Miss Jane and Kristopher are _**late once again**_," Mrs. Williams said as Kris and I walked in the door way. "Oh my!" she said wile rushing to Kris, "What on earth has happened to Kristopher?" she turned and asked me. "Who, Kris? I gave him a _**bloody nose**_," I said rather proud of myself, "Just to prove what a silly little princess can do, right Kris?" He looked at me while holding his nose and shook his head.

(Mrs. Williams class)

After school I went to the gym to go practice for _**volleyball**_. I pretended that the ball was Kris' stupid little head and would hit as hard as I could. _**It was getting late**_, so the rest of the volleyball players left and went home, but I stayed and kept hitting the ball. "Hey, can we talk?" Kris walked in and noticed I was _**alone**_. "What's there to talk about Kris?" I snapped at him. "Well first, why did you get all jealous over what happened? You see me with girls all the time," he asked. "Because," I said with my head down. "Because why Jane?" he walked over to me and faced me through the volleyball net, "Tell me Jane!" "It's because _**I like you Kris**_! I've always liked you and seeing you with those girls really hurt me Kris! You're nothing but a jerk!" I threw the ball at him and ran out the door. It was _**night out**_ and I got that sharp pain in my shoulders again, "Crap, I need to hide," I said looking for a place to hide.

_**(Kris' point of view)**_

I ran after her, but lost her as soon as I got out the door, "She couldn't have gotten too far," I said to myself. I walked down the football field and checked behind the other school buildings, but I still couldn't find her. "Jane!" I yelled, "Jane where are you?" I was by the gym again and decided to check there once more, when I heard a noise. It sounded like _**crying**_. "Jane?" I called, "Jane is that you?"

I walked a little closer. In the moonlight I could make out her arms and legs, "Jane I'm sorry, please come out and talk to me," she walked out and starred at me… She was… amazing! Her wings were a _**silvery**_ color and looked _**like glitter**_, her ears had a strange point to them, and _**her eyes**_ turned an even brighter blue then they ever were and would stare into your very soul if possible, and even the tears she had been crying were beautiful for they would _**sparkle**_. Her whole entire being just _**glowed**_!

The wind blew at her hair and I noticed she hadn't taken her volleyball uniform off, "Jane, umm..." I stammered, "You look, wow!" "What? Ya I have wings, so what," she still sounded _**angry**_. "Please I had no idea! I'm so sorry!" the more she looked at me the harder it was to tell her how I felt about her.

"I wouldn't have thought you would either, but it wouldn't make a difference, so just go. You were supposed to be _**my friend**_ Kris, but I like you so much more than that..." I wanted to touch her, to feel her soft skin – her beautiful hair through my fingers. To have her forgive me… _**I wanted her**_.

"Jane…" I said in a whisper. "What?" she answered. I reached my hand for hers and pulled her into my arms. I felt her heart racing. I put my arms around her and then _**kissed her**_ head.

(Tears of an angel)

Since I spend my time with a bunch of other girls Jane never gets attention like this from me, _**Never**_. When I do show her affection though, she would push me away to try and hide her blushing. However in this case _**she didn't push me away**_.

"Jane…" I said to her, "Please forgive me. I was wrong to do that in front of you. All I was trying to do was look for a girl who could keep up with me, and who would go to parties with me, and all kinds of stuff like that, but in reality the girl I've been searching for was right there in front of me. _**My best friend."**_

I heard her start crying again. "Kris," she said. "Yes princess?" I answered. "Umm… you can let me go now…" "Oh, sorry," I backed away and looked at her. "So you aren't mad at me?" she asked. "Why would I be princess?" I said with a smile. "Because of your bloody nose…" "No, not at all! Really I could care less! Jane I'm the one who should be sorry. Not you. I didn't see that you cared so much and that what I did bothered you…" I looked down, "And Jane," I said," Yes Kris?" she asked. "Will you… will you go out with me?" she starred at me for a second then said, "Sure Kris, I will," "Anyway… can you fly with those?" I asked.

**Chapter 4 – The Great Escape _(Jane's point of view)_**

Saturday night and my first _**flying lesson**_, and the only person who has time away from family and school is... "Jane, watch out for that- "

_**CRASH!**_

"Nice landing princess," Kris said laughing. "Whatever, can I get some help here?" I said tangled in branches and was hanging up-side-down from a tree. Kris helped me down and took leaves out of my hair. "I can fly, but it's the landings…" I was trying to impress Kris by showing him how well I could fly, but apparently that isn't going to happen. "Ya, you do suck at landing, but you'll get it by tonight," I smiled at him and nodded. "One more run then we can go eat, I'm starving!" he said rather eagerly.

Sometimes Kris would come over to my house a lot just for my aunt's awesome cooking, but when it came to desert she could never make her famous "_**Twin Cake**_" (or any cake in that matter). Back when my aunt was in college, she took on the job of a professional chef. She was rather treasured for her cooking. So one day, when her boss' birthday came around she made him the cake, but when he took a bite he nearly choked to death (he almost fired her too), so no more cake.

(Twin cake)

When we finally got to my place it was about 7:27pm. My aunt was making spaghetti and meatballs with her favorite cooking wear. "So how was flying you two?" my aunt asked us. "Princess over here can't land," Kris said with a smile. "Not funny Kris!"I yelled, "I can to land just not… gracefully…" I said in a mumble. "Well food is ready on the table, so dig in." my aunt said.

After dinner Kris and I went up stairs to my room. "Hold on Kris, I'll be right out just let me go change. You can change in the bathroom if you want, then we can go to the party," I said to him. "Sure, take your time princess," _**he bowed**_ and walked to the bathroom with his clothes.

Kris and I were going to one of his friend's birthday parties. The thing is, I never wanted to go, but because Kris already said I would be there I really didn't have a choice. Plus we have to dress up.

Kris knocked on my door, "Are you ready yet princess?" "Ya, hold on a minute!" I called through the door. "Ok, all done," I opened the door and walked out. Kris looked like he had been to the opera or a _**masquerade ball**_ with his mask on his face and a fancy tux, "You look nice," I said. Kris didn't say anything…

_(Kris' point of view)_

"Kris? Earth to Kris, you there?" she said to me. "Huh, what? Oh! Umm you look…" I couldn't stop starring at her. She looked amazing! She was wearing a long white silk dress with a white mask over her eyes. Her wings seemed to be a _part of her_ costume that she was wearing, but she was so much more than that. The best part of this is that she was mine, my date, and my girlfriend.

"Kris!" she yelled. "Sorry! I was just… I mean… you look so…" I started to say. "So what Kris?" she asked. "Perfect," I smiled at her.

Outside, we heard a car honk. "That's our ride. Shall we go my princess?" I asked her while offering my arm to escort her down her stairs. "Sure," she returned her smile at me and grabbed my arm. The air was crisp and chilly, but inside the limo was warm and our friends were waiting inside. The driver came around and opened the door for us. I let Jane go first, and I followed in after her. We were welcomed with "Yeah! My bro, Kris!", and "OMG! Jane you look so amazing!"

_(Jane's point of view)_

I heard my aunt shout goodbye as the limo drove slowly away. From all the things that have been happening, I forgot birth day it was. I think Kris said it was Mike's, but I really, really hope it's not…

Before summer break, Mike was the guy who liked me at school and asked me out, but because I had a crush on Kris… I turned him down. I said we could be friends, but he just smiled at me and walked away. I hear now he has a girlfriend and they really like each other. Let's hope I'm right…

"You guys look so pretty!" I giggled and hugged my friends. They had their beautiful dresses on and the masks over their faces, but I couldn't help but notice the girl in the background with her silky black dress and gloves, her hair curled and a tiara on top.

(Sasha)

"That's Mike's girl, Sasha," Kris noticed I was starring at her and came and sat by me. "She is very pretty," I said looking down at my own dress, "Mike must be very happy with her." He laughed and put his arm around me and said with that dorky smile of his, "When I told Mike that you were my girlfriend he almost didn't invite me, but when I told him I was taking you as my date to his birthday, he reconsidered," He sounded a bit jealous saying that, knowing Mike used to like me. "He talks about you all the time Jane, on how much you've changed and your… looks," he smiled at me.

Mike came to the front of the limo and sat with the rest of us, "Hey Kris, Jane." "What's up Mike? Finally turning 17 like the rest of us?" Kris asked him, looking at his friend with that boyish attitude. "Hell yeah! Now I can finally get that new car!"

**Chapter 5 – Mike's eyes see _(Mike's point of view)_**

"Alright guys, we're here. Time to get out and party!" I said as the limo door opened, "Kris and Jane will go first, then Kevin and Breanna, next will be Nick and Gabriela, followed last by Sasha and I." Kris nodded at us and went out with Jane; soon it was our turn to exit the limo. I grabbed Sasha by her hand and helped her out of the car and led her to the building we rented for the party. She smiled at me and me at her. Most of my friends were outside. Probably waiting for us to arrive…

"Oh! Hey guys I almost forgot to tell you," I pulled out some passes and handed them to everyone, "These are V.I.P. passes, so just **don't forget** you have to come on stage with me when we get the cake and stuff." They all smiled and went into the ocean of people and music, having fun and dancing. A few hours into the party I noticed Kris and Jane had disappeared, "He probably took her outside where it is quiet… she never liked loud parties anyway," I said to myself.

I moved through the party to the back where the garden area was. I spotted Kris and run up to him by the fountain, "Hey, where is Jane?" I asked, catching my breath. "I don't know, she said she would be back in a minute but that was **half an hour ago**…" he sounded worried. "Hey man, I'll look for her to if you want," I said looking a bit worried to. "Thanks man," Kris nodded and smiled at me and walked off back inside to the party. I looked around and went to the main part of the garden, where the roses and flowers were and started to call her name, "Jane! Hey Jane! Where are you?" I walked farther past the garden and to the pond, and finally found her…

(The little pond)

She sat on an old rock under a tree and was humming to herself quietly. I wanted to call out to her, but I… I just couldn't. Her hair was back behind her pointed ears with it slightly blowing in the breeze. She had taken off her mask and her shoes and was dipping her toes into the water. I was sure of a few things: her wings were real, she wasn't an ordinary girl, and… Kris had her to himself…

"Kris doesn't **deserve** her... he never did. He didn't even figure out she liked him, so why should he have her? I loved her way before he ever knew!" Just then I realized how much I hated Kris. I really hated him…

Jane got up and started to walk towards the end of the garden. I followed close behind, not saying a word. She stopped suddenly and looked up at the sky, "I know you're following me Mike, you can come out where I can see you…" She said with a tender ring to her voice. "How long have you known I was there?" I asked while walking slowly into view. "Since you first saw me under the tree," she turned to me, "Mike, can I ask you something?" "Um, yeah sure…" I was a little scared of what she might ask me. "Do you still love me?" she **looked** into my eyes and came closer to me, "Well, do you silly?" she asked with a smile. I turned away trying to hide myself blushing. When I turned back she was gone, "Jane…?" I said confused. "Up here," I looked up and there she was… Flying.

(Mike)

"So you can fly," I smiled at her. "Put up your hand," she called. "Like this?" I raised my hand up above my head and before I knew it, she dove down and grabbed my hand and I lifted off the ground. We went over the trees and past the fountain, "Mike, I can't land very well…" she said to me. "Yes you can, try," she set me down at the back entrance of the building then hovered above the ground before stumbling to her feet. "Hurry Mike, we have to go on stage soon," she said while grabbing my hand and **leading** me into the party.

**_Chapter 6 – Kris vs. Mike (the fight for Jane) __(__Kris' point of view)_**

"Where are they? We go on stage in like, three minutes!" I said facing Sasha. "Don't worry, they'll be here," she said looking out into the crowd.

Sasha was a good girl, **almost **"perfect". She likes sports, she pretty and smart, and she was head cheer leader. Her only problem was that she liked drama, even enjoyed it. If she wanted, she could ruin your whole life with a rumor and some lies. I used to like her to, but after one time she ruined Jane's life… I just couldn't stand her.

Sasha and I walked on stage. The crowd was quieting down and beginning to notice the main man wasn't even here. Kevin and Breanna, and Nick and Gabriela soon joined us on stage, "Hey guys have you seen Mike and Jane?" I asked them. "Oh, I saw Jane by the pond a few minutes ago. I think she was with Mike or I don't know…" Gabriela looked down, unsure. "Yeah, I saw Mike come into the building with her," Nick said. "Is that so… There they are, here they come," I said with a hint of jealousy.

Jane had Mike by the hand and was **running **through the crowd and hopping right on stage. Mike stepped up to the microphone and began to speak to everyone, "Are you guys having fun!" people cheered and yelled, "You guys ready to see what I got for my birthday!" again the people cheered. Mike backed up from the microphone and a small screen rolled down and a short clip started to play, "Hey son, Your Father and I got you something super special for your birthday and its waiting for you outside. Hope you like the color, love you son," His mom waved and the clip ended and everyone rushed outside to see this great present Mike had gotten.

The greatest part of the party for sure was Mike's reaction. His parents bought him a shiny new **Camaro**. Damn rich kids… I must admit I liked the bow they put on top of it though.

(Mike's new car)

End of the weekend and we were all back in school. Walking through the halls just seems so different now… I turned the corner past the science room and saw Mike by his locker, talking to Sasha. It was only a matter of time before he broke up with her I'm not surprised it's happening now. Sasha looked sad. I'm guessing it's not going well.

"What… what do you mean it's over?" I heard Sasha say over choking tears. "I mean we're done, no more… over," Mike sounded really calm. "You still love Jane don't you…? You never even liked me did you? Fine then…" She looked down and clenched her fists, "Just go spend your life with her!" she slapped him and ran off **crying**.

I slowly walked to Mike and leaned against the lockers, "I saw what happened…" I didn't look at him just at the floor. "Yeah… it wasn't working out between us," he said with a sigh. I stood up and faced him. He looked at me then around. No one was in the hallway, no one to see. I grabbed him and shoved him into the locker, pinning him and twisting his arm. He looked **shocked** and then narrowed his eyes at me.

"You stay away from my girl… or else," I said with a growl. "And what if I don't? It's not like you can stop me, you're just afraid I'll take her away from you… isn't that right pretty boy?" He pushed me back, nearly causing me to fall. "So much for being friends…" I said **glaring** at him. "I guess not…" he turned away from me and began to walk away… bastard…

_**(Jane's point of view)**_

The hallways were quiet and empty. I made my way to my locker and opened it grabbing my books and a snack. Gabriela came up from behind and tapped my shoulder.

(Gabriela)

Gabriela is sweet and all, but she is too peppy for my taste. She can be happy even in the saddest movie, but that's not the worst. She can be so annoying… But that's not all, Gabriela is half vampire… She completely harmless though (good thing she is a vegetarian). It all started 6 years ago in 6th grade. She came to school with bite marks on her arms and neck. The teacher thought a dog had attacked her and kept her inside, but she later told us that her dad had come home all crazy and different. She didn't say he bit her, but you could see it in her eyes what had happened.

Sasha and Breanna were the only other two **people who knew** about her and her thirst. We even used to find mice to feed to her when we were bored, now she goes to the pet store every now and then. And don't even get me started what happened in 8th grade… I had cut my hand when we were getting gym stuff out of the storage room and Gabriela sort of… flipped out. Sasha had to tie her down with a jump rope. She has learned how to control it now though, so she doesn't go crazy when someone scrapes their knee out on the field.

(Gabby feeding)

"Jane! You have to see this!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her. "Wait I have to close my locker!" too late. We were already past the corner of the hallway and on to Mike's locker. There was a crowd of people **shouting** and moving around. And I couldn't believe who was in the middle of it all…

**Chapter 7 – The choice**

Gabriela pushed through the crowd with me following close behind. In the center of the people you could hear Kris and Mike and bangs and crashes. I made my way to the very front of the mob and saw Breanna trying to break them up, "Mike! Kris! Stop it!"

Mike had Kris **pinned** on the floor and was getting ready to punch Kris, but Kris was holding it back with what strength he had left. "What the hell are you doing!" I yelled. Both looked up at me and then back at each other. Mike punched Kris in the arm before getting up to his feet. Kris winced and slowly got up to his feet as well.

Kris had blood coming from a cut on his head, maybe from crashing into one of the lockers. He also had a bad bloody nose, and was holding his stomach in pain. Mike was holding his arm and had coughed up some blood. "Well?" I starred at them, but no one answered. "Jane…" Kris said with a weak voice, "You need to choose…" "What are you talking about? Choose what?" I said confused even though I knew exactly what they were talking about. "You need to **choose** who you want to be with Jane… Kris doesn't deserve you. He didn't even know that you liked him! Jane please…" Mike just stared at me, "Jane… I love you…" the crowd gasped then started to talk amongst themselves. "Love me...? Wait… What!" my mind was racing. What was going on? I thought Mike was going out with Sasha? Omg! Why me! I bit my lower lip and stayed quiet.

(School building)

"Jane… we both love you… can you **understand **that?" Kris stepped forward to me. Mike coughed again and more blood came out. "We can't keep this up Jane, all this fighting. If we do, there is a good chance we'll both end up dead by next week!" Kris said in a harsh voice. "Kris is right Jane… Just choose and get it over with!" Mike stood up straight and wiped the blood from his mouth. The crowd became quiet. I felt light headed, but I knew I couldn't pass out now. If I did that, they may fight over taking care of me!

The bell rang and everyone started to head for the morning's classes, except for Kris, Mike, and I. We made our way slowly to the nurse's office where I got to stay and help. Mike looked like he got pretty banged up, but Kris… he was still holding his stomach in **pain**. I stayed quiet and mumbled under my breath. Idiots…

School ended at 2:48pm like always. I was the first one out the doors. I swear I **ran** all the way home, because the next thing I knew I was in bed with a rag over my head and my bed sheets covering me. My Aunt must have taken me up stairs. Or not…

"What's up, Jane? You were all gross and pale a minute ago," I heard someone say from the door way. I know that voice… "What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" Sasha emerged from the door way and walked up to the side of my bed. "What do you mean why am I here? I'm here to settle the score. Your little life has ruined mine! Because of you, I don't have Mike anymore! Because of you, I'm not the most talked about person in school! Because of-"

I cut her off and smiled, "My little life huh? What? Do you not like having someone in the lime light instead of you? Do you honestly think I like all of this attention? Because I don't. In fact, I wish Mike hadn't even invited Kris or me to his party. I wish that Mike still didn't have feelings for me. I wish that I were you!"

(Jane's Room)

I almost shouted it at her. She had backed away slightly and looked at me surprised and yet disgusted. She took a deep breath and shook her head, "Jane… you poor girl…" she knelt by my bedside and laid her head on my arm. "I've known you for **years**… and I can honestly say... I rather be you..." I heard her voice choke, but she recovered it quickly and continued, "you t-took… the one thing I truly ever wanted…" I watched her sob, holding my hand tightly as she stayed beside me. There wasn't anything I could say. And yet I hated this… I hated her… I never wanted Kris or Mike to fight! It just sort of happened. But before long, she stopped crying and got up. She didn't say a word as she left. But I knew **she meant well...**

**_Chapter 8 –So this is how it ends… _**

**_(__Kris' point of view)_**

"So… this is how it's going to be… this is how it ends Mike…" I growled angrily at him. He didn't even look at me, just down at the sidewalk. He smiled then looked up at me with this… twisted look on his face, like he had finally snapped. "Yeah… so it is…" He chuckled at first then began to step closer, "But one thing Kris…" he got right into my face and his face became cold. I **stammered** back slightly but regained my stance and faced him, staring back into his dark eyes. He continued, "There is no way, no way in hell that I am giving her up to a punk like you…"

I was silent, unsure of what to say back. To be honest, I was **scared** of him and he actually got me to be intimidated… He backed off and walked away. He just left me standing there on the side walk, right in front of Jane's driveway. I sighed and then made my way to the house, praying that she was ok… that my little princess was ok…

**(Jane's point of view)**

My aunt soon came into my room with a very worried look on her face. She walked slowly to my bed side and checked my forehead to see if my fever had gone down. She dropped her hand then looked into my eyes and had a **faint** smile. "You know I used to think that I'd be the princess when I was your age… but when I looked into the mirror and noticed my hair didn't look like hers, or that I didn't have a loyal friend such as Kris by my side, I began to know that I wasn't destined to be her…"

It made me feel horrible to know that I had taken away my aunt's dream… But deep down I knew she was happy it was me. She was proud to have me to herself and that was all she needed in family. I smiled at her and opened my mouth to speak, but then she cut me off, "oh and I hear your going out with Kris," she said with a wide grin across her face, "He finally found out eh?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah, he asked me out the other night. I can honestly say that I've **never **felt so **happy** before in that one moment ever! But if only Mike didn't start all of this… drama…" I looked down then back up at my aunt and noticed she had something in her hands. She smiled again and then handed it to me. "Its and old picture of me before I became a chef and did all that cooking stuff… wasn't I a looker?" we both laughed at that. I turned the picture over in my hands and on the back read "Billy x Sarah".

(Young Aunt Sarah)

The door bell rang down stairs. My aunt and I sat there for a moment **listening **to its rings silently before she finally got up and went to go answer the door. I got up out of bed and walked slowly to my closet and stood there for a moment. I began to **undress** and search for something more casual to wear. I didn't realize how long I'd been standing there, spacing out till I hear someone come up.

"Oh… umm… sorry I'll just…" Kris blushed hard yet he didn't move away, he just turned his head and looked down. I looked at him then down at myself, only wearing my knee high socks and panties… I hesitated for a moment then started toward him. He didn't notice till I was right in front of him. He eyes went wide and I could hear his **heart pounding** like a drum. I leaned onto his chest and kissed his lips softly, closing my eyes as I wrapped my arm slowly around his neck. He moved his arm and touched the door behind him and closed it.

His warmth was all I needed… It felt like I was **flying…**


End file.
